


Differing from zero - Wattpad

by Azazel_Lily (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Azazel_Lily





	Differing from zero - Wattpad

  


[](http://www.wattpad.com/user_twlogin.php?nexturl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F27682091-differing-from-zero) Remember Me |  
[Forgot Password?](/user_password)  


  * Discover

    * [Browse](/stories)
    * [Featured](/featured)
    * [Awards](/awards)
    * [Undiscovered Gems](/stories/all?view=undiscovered)
    * [What's Hot](/hot)
    * [What's New](/stories/new)

    * [Romance](/stories/romance)
    * [Science Fiction](/stories/science-fiction)
    * [Fantasy](/stories/fantasy)
    * [Humor](/stories/humor)
    * [Paranormal](/stories/paranormal)
    * [Mystery / Thriller](/stories/mystery-thriller)
    * [Horror](/stories/horror)
    * [Adventure](/stories/adventure)
    * [Historical Fiction](/stories/historical-fiction)
    * [Teen Fiction](/stories/teen-fiction)
    * [Fan Fiction](/stories/fan-fiction)
    * [Poetry](/stories/poetry)
    * [Short Story](/stories/short-story)
    * [Non-Teen Fiction](/stories/non-teen-fiction)
    * [ChickLit](/stories/chicklit)
    * [Action](/stories/action)
    * [Vampire](/stories/vampire)
    * [Werewolf](/stories/werewolf)
    * [Spiritual](/stories/spiritual)
    * [Non-Fiction](/stories/non-fiction)
    * [Classics](/stories/classics)
    * [Other](/stories/other)

[](/)
  * [Create](/mystories)
  * Community

    * [Blog](http://blog.wattpad.com)
    * [Clubs](/clubs)
    * [Awards](/awards)
    * [Fan Funding](/fanfunding)

  * [Join Now](/user_signup?nexturl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F27682091-differing-from-zero) Login
  * English 



cleanHeaderBar();  


 

var msgArray = ['',''];  
var apiType = 'comments';

  


var page = 1;  
var totalPages = 1;  
var pageUrl = 'http://www.wattpad.com/27682091-differing-from-zero';  
var storyID = 27682091;  
var groupID = 9049715;  
handlePaging(page);  
_gaq.push(['_setCustomVar', 4, 'content', 'c=4,c=6,r=0,p=', 1]);

#  Differing from zero 

  


  
Dedicated to  
  
  


  


Since my first day at Patterson high school everybody's been telling me about the elusive Harry Styles,the type that's friendly with everyone,gets good grades and spends his weekends on hot dates with a textbook and the same Blink 182 album from 2001.All the girls have some kind of crush on him 'cause he's never had a girlfriend and everyone's buying to be the first.I've been here for three days already sheparded by a girl named Tate just Tate,so far we haven't managed a glimpse of Mr.Styles.Tate told me he's never gone this long,something must be up.I asked her what he looked like maybe we just missed him. 

"There's either a crowd of jocks around him or girls you can't miss that boy.She said with a wave of her hand,"in any case he's a raven haired fellow with bright green eyes..and don't forget the curls never the curls." 

"So specific." 

Two heads are better than one,it'll be easier to find him." 

"So he's some kind of celebrity?" 

She shrugged popping a handfull of skittles in her mouth as we turned into a crowded hallway. 

So I had to admit,I was a bit interested in this boy even the ninth graders were smitten with him,Harry Styles must be something. 

After school I found mysel at the library asking about volunteer work when I saw him Harry Styles.He trotted in with an easy swagger looking just as Tate described,I saw what everyone else saw in him,bright green eyes curly black hair with a shock of red.How could get somebody like that to fall for me.I pushed the thought away,i'm just a chubby new girl from Illinois. 

He walked past me flashing a smile at the librarian,waving at me.My heart fluttered. 

"Harry Styles everybody wants a piece of him."Mrs.Adler whispered. 

"Does he always do that?",I asked. 

"What?" 

"Wave at strangers." 

"Mmhm he's friendly even to the few people who'd like to see him hung on a cross." 

"There're people like that." 

She nodded."You'll meet them soon enough." 

I did two days later as my mother and I unloaded couches and beds from a moving van.A group of kids about my age ran past two of them stopped by me taking a moment to look me up then down. 

"Can I help you?"I asked. 

A girl with faded purple hair stepped forward."You're new right?"she said crossing her arms. 

I nodded setting down a box of CDs. 

Then the boy spoke handing me a sheet of tattered construction paper."Heard of Harry Styles?" 

"Haven't I,everyone's got someting to say to about him."I stuffed the paper in the back pocket of my sweatpants. 

"Were having a meeting in the library tomorrow show up...if you want." 

"Or not."said the girl as the pair turned away."Nice house,be a shame if something happened to it." 

Her words sent chills down my spine,I shook it off grabbing my box then hurried in the new house.Mom was passed out on the floor under my mattress.I dropped the box by the door,then closed up the moving van leaving it in the driveway for tomorrow.My arms felt like jell-o by then and I trudged up the stairs collasping in a heap on the floor.

  


##  Comments & Reviews 

  


  
[Login](user_login?nexturl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F27682091-differing-from-zero%23comments) or  
[](http://www.wattpad.com/user_twlogin.php?nexturl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F27682091-differing-from-zero%23comments)

  


##  Join Wattpad for Free 

  
  
---  
  
I agree to the [terms of use](/terms) for Wattpad. You must be at least 13 years old to join.   
  
$(document).ready(function () {

 

// initialize placeholders for browsers that don't support HTML5  
$('input, textarea').placeholder();

// add placeholder values for opera mini  
if(isOperaMini()) {  
$('#username_field').val('Choose a username');  
$('#email_field').val('Email Address');  
$('#password_field').val('Type a password');  
}

$(window).one("scroll", function() {  
if ($("#float_signup_bar").hasClass("begin")) {  
$("#float_signup_bar").removeClass("begin").addClass("end");  
}  
});  
});

$(function (){  
$('#signup_form').one('submit',function(e){  
ga_track("Stories", "Sign Up", "click");  
$("#float_action_bar").removeClass("end").addClass("finish");  
$.ajax({  
type: 'GET',  
url: '/api/v3/users/validate',  
data: $('#signup_form').serialize(),  
success: function(){  
$.ajax({  
type: 'POST',  
url: '/user_signup.php',  
data: $('#signup_form').serialize(),  
success: function () {  
if(window.location.hash){  
var hash = window.location.hash;  
window.location.href = window.location.href.split('#')[0] + "?addlibrary=true" + hash;  
} else {  
window.location.href = window.location.href + "?addlibrary=true";  
}  
}  
})  
},  
statusCode: {  
400:function(){  
$("#submit").click();  
}  
}  
});  
e.preventDefault();  
})  
})

.input_signup, .password {  
padding: 0 0 0 10px;  
color: #999999;  
border-radius: 5px;  
font-size: 16px;  
height: 30px;  
font-style:italic;  
background: #FFFFFF;  
border-color: #E4E2D0;  
}  
.placeholder {  
color: #C6C6C6;  
}  
.pressed {  
display: none;  
}  
#signup_result{  
padding:0px 10px 15px 5px;  
font-family:Arial,Helvetica,Trebuchet,sans-serif;  
}  
#float_action_bar{  
padding: 0px 15px;  
z-index: 1;  
}  
.signup_container{  
border: 1px solid #E4E2D0;  
padding: 12px 14px;  
color: #333;  
border-radius: 5px;  
-moz-border-radius: 5px;  
-webkit-border-radius: 5px;  
box-shadow: 1px 1px 2px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2);  
-moz-border-shadow: 1px 1px 2px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2);  
-webkit-border-shadow: 1px 1px 2px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2);  
margin: -2px 0 10px 0;  
width: 100%;  
z-index: 1;  
}  
.signup_container h2 {  
font-family: 'Lato', "Helvetica Neue", "Helvetica", Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;  
font-size: 21px;  
font-weight: 400;  
color: #333333;  
}  
.signup_container.begin{  
background-color: #FFFFFF;  
}  
.signup_container.end{  
-webkit-transition: background-color 0.5s linear;  
-moz-transition: background-color 0.5s linear;  
-o-transition: background-color 0.5s linear;  
-ms-transition: background-color 0.5s linear;  
transition: background-color 0.5s linear;  
background-color: #FDFCF2;  
}  
.signup_container.finish{  
-webkit-transition: background-color 1s linear;  
-moz-transition: background-color 1s linear;  
-o-transition: background-color 1s linear;  
-ms-transition: background-color 1s linear;  
transition: background-color 1s linear;  
background-color: #bfbfbf;  
}  
.signup_container #submit {  
border: 0;  
background: #74B0DA;  
border-radius: 5px;  
color: #FFFFFF;  
font-size: 16px;  
height: 30px;  
width: 100%;  
}

  
Add  
Manage  
Share  
  


  
Story added to My Library! 

Add to your private library

[My Library](/library/)  


* * *

Add this story to your public reading lists 

  


Done

  
[ ](mailto:?subject=Check%20out%20'Differing%20from%20zero'%20on%20Wattpad&body=Read%20'Differing%20from%20zero'%20on%20Wattpad:%20%0A%20http://wattpad.com%2F27682091%3Futm_source%3Dweb%3Areading%26utm_medium%3Demail)   


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=wattpad.com%2F27682091%3Futm_source%3Dweb%3Areading%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook)   


  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Read+%27Differing+from+zero%27+on+Wattpad&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwattpad.com%2F27682091%3Futm_source%3Dweb%3Areading%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter)   


  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/share?v=3&u=wattpad.com%2F27682091%3Futm_source%3Dweb%3Areading%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr&t=Read+%27Differing+from+zero%27+on+Wattpad)   


  
[ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=wattpad.com%2F27682091%3Futm_source%3Dweb%3Areading%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus)   


  


* * *

Embed

  
Preview    


  


  
**Differing from zero**  
Oct 16, 2013

  
[more info](/story/9049715-differing-from-zero)   


  


  


3

reads 

0

votes 

0

comments 

  


  
[ ](/user/jaz_levy)

  
[jaz_levy](/user/jaz_levy)   


  
[Pin It](http://pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F27682091&media=http%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.net%2Fcover%2F9049715-256-k7d545787.jpg&description=%22Differing+from+zero%22+by+jaz_levy+-+%22%E2%80%A6%22)   


  
  
[Romance](/stories/romance)   
[Fan Fiction](/stories/fan-fiction)   
[direction](/stories/search/tag:direction)   
[directioners](/stories/search/tag:directioners)   
[one](/stories/search/tag:one)   
  


* * *

  
27682091   


  
[Report](user_login?msg=Please+login+to+continue&nexturl=%2Ffeedback%3Fsubject%3Dspam%26message%3DI%2Bam%2Breporting%2Bthe%2Bfollowing%2Bcontent%253A%250Ahttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.wattpad.com%252F27682091-differing-from-zero%26story_link%3Dhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.wattpad.com%252F27682091-differing-from-zero)   


var page_url = "";  
// add to reading list redirect after login  
if ($.query.get('library')) {  
libraryOld('27682091');  
}

//changes related to the gutter view  
$('#foot').detach().appendTo($('#content'));

$('.description_tooltip').tipsy({gravity: 'w'});  
// init slide up description over story cover  
$('.ic_caption').hide();  
var coverImg = $('#cover').find('img:first');  
var h = coverImg.height();  
var w = coverImg.width();  
$('.ic_caption').width(w);  
$('.overlay').css({'width': w+'px' , 'height': h+'px', 'border': 'none'});

var coverChange = true;  
$('.ic_container').hoverIntent({over: showStoryStats, out: hideStoryStats});

$('.ic_container').bind("touchstart", function() {  
if (coverChange) {  
showStoryStats();  
}  
else {  
hideStoryStats();  
}  
coverChange = !coverChange;  
});

function showStoryStats() {  
$('#description_up_arrow').hide();  
if((navigator.appVersion).indexOf('MSIE 7.0') > 0) {  
$('.overlay').show();  
}  
else {  
$('.overlay').fadeIn();  
}  
$('#cover').find('.ic_caption').slideDown(500);  
}

function hideStoryStats() {  
if((navigator.appVersion).indexOf('MSIE 7.0') > 0) {  
$('.overlay').hide();  
}  
else {  
$('.overlay').fadeOut();  
}  
$('#cover').find('.ic_caption').slideUp(200, function() {  
$('#description_up_arrow').show();  
});  
}

$('#show_all_tags').click(function() {  
$('#show_all_tags').hide();  
$('#all_tags').fadeIn();  
});

$('#addprompt').click(function() {  
$('#addprompt').hide();  
$('#addtags').fadeIn();  
$('#addtags').focus();  
});

$('.remove_tag').live("click", function(e) {  
var target = $(e.target);  
submitTagForm('remove', target.html().substr(0, target.html().length-2));  
target.hide();  
});

$('#tag_form').submit(function() {  
if ($('#addtags').val().length!==0) {  
submitTagForm('add', $('#addtags').val());  
}  
return false;  
});

function mobile() {  
$.facebox({ajax:'/dialog/mobile?id='+'27682091'});  
}

function newListCheckbox(name, id) {  
name = $('<div/>').text(name).html();  
id = $('<div/>').text(id).html();

 

return $('<div class="list_check">' +  
'<div data-id="'+id+'" data-name="'+name+'" class="library_remove_toggle reading_list" style="vertical-align: middle; float:left; width:21px;"></div>' +  
'<div style="float:left; word-wrap:break-word; margin-left:13px; width:87%;padding-top:4px;">' +  
'<a class="list_label link" href="javascript:void(0);" style="margin-left: 0px;">'+name+'</a>' +  
'</div> <div style="clear:both;"></div></div>');  
}

function submitTagForm(reqType, tagValue) {  
if (reqType.indexOf('add')!=-1) {  
$('#addtags').hide();  
$('#addtags').trigger('hide');  
$('#tag_spinner').show();  
}  
$.ajax({  
type: 'POST',  
url: API2_PATH+'editstorytags',  
data: { story_id: 27682091, request_type: reqType, tag_value : tagValue },  
success: function(response) {  
if (reqType.indexOf('add')!=-1) {  
$('#addprompt').fadeIn();  
$('#tag_spinner').hide();  
var title = 'Remove';  
$.each(response, function(key, value) {  
$('#tags_inside').append('<span style="margin: 2px" class="b2 small white remove_tag" title="'+title+'">'+ value + ' x' + '</span>');  
});  
ga_track('Add Tags');  
$('#addtags').val('');  
}  
},  
error: function() {  
$('#addprompt').fadeIn();  
$('#tag_spinner').hide();  
$('#addtags').val('');  
}  
});  
}

var timeoutWidgetInfo;  
function fadeWidgetInfo() {  
$('#library_widget_info').slideDown('fast', function () {  
$('#library_widget_info').animate({opacity: 1});  
});  
clearTimeout(timeoutWidgetInfo);  
timeoutWidgetInfo = setTimeout(function() {  
$('#library_widget_info').animate({opacity: 0}, function () {  
$('#library_widget_info').slideUp('fast');  
});  
}, 6000);  
}  
function hideWidgetInfo() {  
clearTimeout(timeoutWidgetInfo);  
$('#library_widget_info').slideUp('fast');  
}

function library(username, storyID) {  
$.ajax({  
type:'POST',  
url:API3_PATH+'users/'+username+'/library/'+storyID,  
success:function () {  
$('#library_manage').slideDown('fast');  
$('#big_reading_list_button_add').hide();  
$('#big_reading_list_button_remove').show();  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
trackAddToLibrary(page_url);  
}  
});  
}

function removeFromLibrary(username, storyID) {  
$('#share_story').hide();  
$('#library_manage').slideToggle('fast', function () {  
adjustRightContainerMargins();  
});  
}

$('#embed_customize_preview').click(function(e) {  
e.preventDefault();  
$.facebox({ajax: "/dialog/custom_embed.php?id=9049715"});  
});

function shareStory(storyID) {  
$('#library_manage').hide();  
$('#share_story').slideToggle('fast', function () {  
if (typeof adjustRightContainerMargins === "function")  
adjustRightContainerMargins();  
});  
}

$('.socialContainer > a').click(function (e) {  
var method = $(e.currentTarget).data('method'),  
groupId = $(e.currentTarget).data('groupid') + '';

ga_track('reading', 'share:' + method, groupId);  
});

$('#copy_link_input').bind('copy', function (e) {  
var groupId = $(this).data('groupid');

ga_track('reading', 'share:copy_link', groupId);  
});

$(document).ready(function () {  
$('#library_manage input').placeholder();  
$('#big_reading_list_button_remove, #library_widget_done').click(function() {  
hideWidgetInfo();  
});  
$('#toggle_library').click(function () {  
if($(this).hasClass('library_add_toggle')) {  
$('#toggle_library').removeClass('library_add_toggle');  
$('#toggle_library').addClass('library_remove_toggle');  
$.ajax({  
type:'POST',  
url:API3_PATH+'users/'+''+'/library/'+'9049715',  
success:function () {  
$('#library_widget_info').fadeIn();  
$('#library_widget_info').removeClass('library_error').addClass('library_success');  
$('#library_widget_info').html("Story added to My Library!");  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
trackAddToLibrary(page_url);  
},  
error:function (response) {  
$('#toggle_library').addClass('library_add_toggle').removeClass('library_remove_toggle');  
var data = $.parseJSON(response.responseText);  
$('#library_widget_info').html(data.message).addClass('library_error').removeClass('library_success');  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
}  
});  
}  
else {  
$('#toggle_library').addClass('library_add_toggle');  
$('#toggle_library').removeClass('library_remove_toggle');  
$.ajax({  
type:'DELETE',  
url:API3_PATH+'users/'+''+'/library/'+'9049715',  
success:function () {  
$('#library_widget_info').addClass('library_error').removeClass('library_success');  
$('#library_widget_info').html("Story removed from My Library!");  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
trackRemoveFromLibrary(page_url);  
},  
error:function (response) {  
$('#toggle_library').removeClass('library_add_toggle').addClass('library_remove_toggle');  
alert(response.responseText);  
// var data = $.parseJSON(response.responseText);  
// $('#library_widget_info').html(data.message).addClass('library_error').removeClass('library_success');  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
}  
});  
}  
});

 

$('.reading_list').live("click", function () {  
var toggle = $(this);  
if (toggle.hasClass('library_add_toggle')) {  
toggle.addClass('library_remove_toggle');  
toggle.removeClass('library_add_toggle');  
$.ajax({  
url:API3_PATH+'lists/'+toggle.data('id')+'/stories',  
type:"POST",  
data:JSON.stringify({stories:9049715}),  
contentType:"application/json; charset=utf-8",  
dataType:"json",  
success:function () {  
$('#library_widget_info').removeClass('library_error').addClass('library_success');  
$('#library_widget_info').html("Story added to "+htmlspecialchars(toggle.data('name'))+"!");  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
},  
error:function (response) {  
toggle.removeClass('library_remove_toggle');  
toggle.addClass('library_add_toggle');  
var data = $.parseJSON(response.responseText);  
$('#library_widget_info').html(data.message).addClass('library_error').removeClass('library_success');  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
}  
});  
}  
else {  
toggle.removeClass('library_remove_toggle');  
toggle.addClass('library_add_toggle');  
$.ajax({  
url:API3_PATH+'lists/'+toggle.data('id')+'/stories/9049715',  
type:"DELETE",  
success:function () {  
$('#library_widget_info').addClass('library_error').removeClass('library_success');  
$('#library_widget_info').html("Story removed from "+htmlspecialchars(toggle.data('name'))+"!");  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
},  
error:function (response) {  
toggle.addClass('library_remove_toggle');  
toggle.removeClass('library_add_toggle');  
var data = $.parseJSON(response.responseText);  
$('#library_widget_info').html(data.message).addClass('library_error').removeClass('library_success');  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
}  
});  
}  
});

// label should trigger checkbox  
$('.modify_lists .list_checklist a.list_label').live('click', function() {  
$(this).parent().prev().trigger('click');  
});

$('#new_list_text').live('keypress', function(k) {  
//catch enter key  
if (k.keyCode == 13) {  
$(this).prev().trigger('click');  
}  
});

$('#add_new_reading_list .library_add_toggle').click(function () {  
if ($('#new_list_text').val()!="") {  
var name = $('#new_list_text').val();  
$.ajax({  
url:API3_PATH+'lists',  
type:"POST",  
data:JSON.stringify({name: name, stories:9049715}),  
contentType:"application/json; charset=utf-8",  
dataType:"json",  
success:function (response) {  
var new_list = newListCheckbox(response.name, response.id);  
$('#library_widget_info').removeClass('library_error').addClass('library_success');  
$('#library_widget_info').html("Story added to "+htmlspecialchars(response.name)+"!");  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
$(".list_checklist").append(new_list);  
$('#new_list_text').val('');  
if ($('.list_checklist .list_check').length>=10) {  
$('#add_new_reading_list').hide();  
}  
},  
error: function (response) {  
var data = $.parseJSON(response.responseText);  
$('#library_widget_info').html(data.message).addClass('library_error').removeClass('library_success');  
fadeWidgetInfo();  
$('#new_list_text').val('');  
}  
});  
}  
});

$('.library_okay_add').click(function () {  
$('#library_manage').slideUp('fast');  
});  
});  


## Multimedia

  


  


## Cast

## Who's Reading

[ ](http://cas.criteo.com/delivery/ck.php?cb=31524015343)

## Recommended

var variation = cxApi.chooseVariation();  
if (variation==1) {  
$("#float_recs h2").html("Similar Stories");  
}  


  
[ ](http://cas.criteo.com/delivery/ck.php?cb=17057790542)

var commentsTotal = 0;  
var deleteConfirm = 'Are you sure you want to delete this comment?';

$(window).load(function() {

$('.tip').tipsy({gravity:'e', html:true, delayIn:200});

 

trackCategory(4);trackCategory(6); });

function fbPostOpenGraph(storyId) {  
$.post('/apiv2/facebook', {req_type: 'publish_story', story_id: storyId}, function(data) { ; });  
}

 

;(function()  
{  
var interval = setInterval(function()  
{  
if (!FB) return;

clearInterval(interval);

FB.Event.subscribe('edge.create', function(href, widget)  
{  
TrackService.event({  
uuid: "ab4fb1e8-3053-4d51-9278-95061167e0f7",  
userid: "",  
ip: "208.85.241.146",  
event_name: 'click:web:story_part:content:facebook_like',  
event_details: {  
id: TrackService.SCRIPT_NAME.split('-')[0]  
}  
});  
});  
}, 500);

$('#big_reading_list_button_add').click(function(e)  
{  
TrackService.event({  
uuid: "ab4fb1e8-3053-4d51-9278-95061167e0f7",  
userid: "",  
ip: "208.85.241.146",  
event_name: 'click:web:story_part:story_action:add_button',  
event_details: {  
id: TrackService.SCRIPT_NAME.split('-')[0]  
}  
});  
});

$(document).ready(function(e)  
{  
TrackService.event({  
uuid: "ab4fb1e8-3053-4d51-9278-95061167e0f7",  
userid: "",  
ip: "208.85.241.146",  
event_name: 'load:web:story_part',  
event_details: {  
id: "27682091",  
referer: ""  
}  
});  
});

})()

  
MADE IN CANADA   
© 2013 WP Technology Inc.  
User-submitted content subject to its own terms.  


  
WATTPAD  
[ABOUT US](/about)  
[BLOG](http://blog.wattpad.com)  
[JOBS](/jobs)  


  
HELP  
[QUESTIONS](http://support.wattpad.com)  
[CONTACT US](/feedback)  
[GIFT SHOP](http://shop.wattpad.com)  


  
MORE INFO  
[TERMS OF SERVICE](/terms)  
[PRIVACY POLICY](/privacy)  
[CODE OF CONDUCT](/codeofconduct)  


if ($("#system_message").length>0) {  
$('#content').css("padding-top", "30px");  
$('#content_block').css("padding-top", "30px");  
}

$('#header').css("position", "relative");  
$('#system_message').css("position", "absolute");  
$('#system_message').css("left", "245px");

header_fb('2582347323');

(function() {  
var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true;  
ga.src = ('https:' == document.location.protocol ? 'https://ssl' : 'http://www') + '.google-analytics.com/ga.js';  
var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s);  
})();

var _qevents = _qevents || [];  
(function() {  
var elem = document.createElement('script');  
elem.src = (document.location.protocol == "https:" ? "https://secure" : "http://edge") + ".quantserve.com/quant.js";  
elem.async = true;  
elem.type = "text/javascript";  
var scpt = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
scpt.parentNode.insertBefore(elem, scpt);  
})();

_qevents.push( { qacct:"p-45MMy5TH1XE82"} );


End file.
